


Of Blizzards and Blow Jobs

by sinnerforhire



Series: Paws 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arthritis, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Chronic Pain, Disabled Character, M/M, Physical Disability, Service Dogs, Snowed In, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen decides he wants to be snowed in with Jared. Jared decides that this is the best idea Jensen's ever had.





	

When the doorbell rings on Monday night, both Jared and Gen are shocked. Gen jumps up from the couch and answers the door. “Oh, hey, Jensen.”

Jared wheels out from the kitchen to see Jensen standing in the doorway with a suitcase and a laptop bag. He’s got snowflakes all over his wool peacoat and in his hair, which glistens under the glow of the overhead light. “Hey! What are you doing here?”

Jensen grins. “I figured if I’m gonna get snowed in anyway, I’d much rather be snowed in with you than at home.” His grin falters. “I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fantastic,” Jared assures him. “You can put your stuff in my room.” He wheels towards his bedroom with Sadie leading the way. He stops outside the door to let her open it. She turns on the light, and Jared moves out of the way to let Jensen through. 

Jensen sets his laptop bag down on Jared’s desk and stashes his suitcase underneath it. “Is Gen going to be okay with this?” he asks, frowning.

Jared nods. “She’ll be fine. We’re all adults. I know the place is a little small for three people, but we’ve got plenty of food and hot water, so it should be a relaxing few days.”

Jensen kicks off his shoes and opens Jared’s blinds. It’s not snowing that hard yet, but the full-on blizzard is coming. “You got any hot cocoa?”

“Yeah, we’ve got K-cups in the kitchen.” Jared and Sadie lead Jensen to the kitchen. The Keurig and the carousel of K-cups are on the corner of the counter, and Jensen twirls the carousel until he finds two cups of salted caramel hot cocoa. He grabs two mugs from a mug tree on the other counter and grins when he sees the Shakespearean insults on the side of the blue Etown mug. “I remember these. Good times.” He sets the mug underneath the spout and turns on the machine. “You sold these at Homecoming?”

Jared shakes his head. “No, we made them for the English department banquet. I was in the English honor society—the unfortunately named STD.”

Jensen laughs. “STD? Really?”

“Sigma Tau Delta,” replies Jared. “That’s why we mostly just called it the English honor society. People teased us enough for just being English majors in the first place.” Jensen hands Jared the mug of hot cocoa and Jared takes a tentative sip. It’s really good, and perfect for a snowy night. Jensen uses Jared’s Scrabble mug to make a cup for himself, and Jared wheels over to the dining room table. He opens a drawer in the hutch and pulls out one of Jensen’s homemade dog biscuits. Sadie sits perfectly at attention as Jared breaks it in half. He feeds the halves to her one at a time, and she crunches through them happily, licking crumbs from her muzzle after she’s done. Jared smiles at Jensen. “She really likes those.”

Jensen smiles back. “I’m glad. She’s a special girl, she deserves a special treat.” He sits down at the table next to Jared and sips his hot cocoa. He glances out the back door. “Hey, look, it’s really snowing now.”

Jared looks up at the streetlight at the top of the hill. He can see a torrent of big, fat snowflakes falling sideways past it in the pool of warm yellow light. He smiles. “I’m so glad you came over.”

“Me, too.” Jensen leans over and kisses Jared’s cheek. “It’s gonna be a good night.”

The three of them retire to Jared’s bedroom, where Jared turns on some music and for awhile they just gaze out the window and watch the snow piling up on the cars and the street. The wind is blowing the snow off of the hoods and windshields of the cars and piling it on the driver’s sides. Gen’s car, parked in the handicapped spot at the end of the ramp, is sitting in a drift of snow that’s piled up to the top of the driver’s side tires already. “Wow,” murmurs Jared. “This is gonna be something.”

“Were you here for the Blizzard of ‘93?” asks Jensen.

“No, I still lived in Texas then,” answers Jared. “And I was only four, so I probably wouldn’t remember anyway.”

“I was nine. We didn’t go to school for almost three weeks,” recalls Jensen. “We had to make up so much time that they added a half an hour onto the school day because we would have had to go to school until July otherwise.”

“Wow. How much snow was it?”

“It was about 10 inches on the first day, and it just kept snowing. We ended up with about two feet total, and we had to get a crew to come take snow off our garage roof because it was damaged. We had a pile of snow in the corner of our yard next to the driveway that was well over six feet tall. We had a bi-level house, and the snow pile came up to the bay window on the top level.”

“Holy shit.” Jared leans back into Jensen’s embrace. “I hope this one isn’t that bad.”

“Well, if it is, I’ll help Gen dig out her car and your ramp.”

“There’s a crew that’s supposed to do that,” grumbles Jared. “I mean, we pay them to do it, but most of the time they don’t and we have to email the homeowner’s association and bitch.” Jared sits up straight and looks Jensen right in the eye. “I don’t want you doing it.”

Jensen nods. “I will if it’s an emergency. Otherwise, hands off.” He finishes off his hot cocoa and sets the mug on the nightstand. He gets a wicked grin on his face. “You know, we’re in your bedroom, and there’s a love song playing, and we’re in the process of getting snowed in together, meaning we won’t be able to leave this place for days, and both of us still have our clothes on.” Jensen unzips his hoodie and throws it on the floor. “That’s just wrong.”

Jared returns Jensen’s wicked grin. “There are some candles on top of the bookshelf. Sadie, go turn off the light.” Jensen gets up to light the candles while Sadie trots over to the light switch and turns it off. “Go lie down, girl. You’re off duty.” Sadie makes her way to the fleece-lined denim bed in the corner, turns around a few times, and settles down. 

Jensen finishes lighting the candles and joins Jared in bed. “You’re a little overdressed.”

“Maybe you should take care of that, since my specially trained dog isn’t going to,” teases Jared.

Jensen frowns. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jared shakes his head. “You won’t. Just be gentle and go slow.”

Jensen pulls Jared’s henley and undershirt off with the utmost care and flings them in the direction of the laundry hamper. He removes Jared’s slippers and jeans and tosses them in the same pile. Then he sheds his own t-shirt and track pants and stretches out on the bed next to Jared. He traces a fingertip down Jared’s sternum to his navel and then replaces it with his mouth. “Wait,” whispers Jared. “I need pillows.”

Jensen sits up. “Okay, what should I do?”

Jared gestures at the closet, where he stores both his extra pillows and his sex ramp. “Grab two of the fluffy pillows and put one under my knees and the other under my ankles.” Jensen jumps up and does as he’s told, lifting Jared’s limbs with the lightest and gentlest of touches. Jared settles back against his backrest and nest of bed pillows and curls a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck. “Now, where were we?”

Jensen brings his lips to meet Jared’s. They’re warm and tinged with sweetness from the cocoa they had, and they’re softer than they have any right to be. Jared brushes his tongue at the seam of Jensen’s lips, erasing all traces of chocolate that linger there. Jensen parts his lips and lets Jared’s tongue sweep the last hints of sugary sweetness out of his mouth. Jensen’s tongue brushes shyly against Jared’s, as though he’s seeking permission to come inside, and Jared responds by breaking the kiss and nudging Jensen’s explorations a little further south. 

Jensen flutters little feathery kisses all down Jared’s neck to his chest, making him shiver slightly. Jensen makes his way down to one of Jared’s nipples and takes the sensitized bud between his lips, flicking his tongue over the tip and drawing it into full hardness in an instant. He lavishes more attention on it until Jared cries out with need and frustration. Jensen then kisses his way over to the other nipple and repeats the sequence of touches and teases. 

Jared drops his head back on the pillow and moans, the warring sensations nearly driving him out of his mind. He tangles his fingers in Jensen’s hair and guides Jensen’s head down to his cock, which is fully hard and flushed a deep crimson red. Jensen flicks his tongue over the slit to remove a bead of precome, and Jared’s hips and knees are starting to ache from the tension he’s carrying in his lower body. “Come on,” he urges Jensen in a strained whisper.

Jensen straddles Jared’s legs and takes Jared’s substantial cock all the way into his mouth. The tip of his tongue caresses the underside of the head so tenderly that it raises goosebumps on Jared’s skin. Jensen the flattens his tongue and laves the whole shaft bottom to top, slicking it up in preparation for the main event. Jared’s not sure how much more of this he can take, especially if they’re gonna keep doing this for the next two or three days. “Faster. Please,” he gasps.

Jensen hollows his cheeks and starts to bob up and down, and Jared has to admit that Jensen is really, really damn good at this. His tongue flutters along the underside of the shaft with each pass in a way that would make Jared’s knees go weak if he were supporting any of his weight on them. As it is, they just hurt, but that’s nothing new. Jared has to force himself not to buck his hips and thrust the way he instinctually wants to, because that’ll just damage his hips and knees further. Instead, he just tries to relax the tension in his lower body so the pain will level off. Jensen seems to take the hint, because he increases the intensity until Jared can barely breathe. Finally, he comes with a long drawn-out moan and spills his seed into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen swallows it all and releases Jared’s cock when he’s done. He crawls up to the head of the bed and flops down beside Jared. “You okay?”

Jared nods and reassures him with a quick kiss. “Yeah, I’m good. Just tired and a little sore.”

Jensen frowns. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, it wasn’t anything you did,” Jared replies immediately. “Just the position. Next time I’ll have you get out the full wedge and we’ll do this right.”

Jensen grins at the mention of _next time_. “You’re gonna keep me on my toes, huh?”

“That’s the plan.” Jared pulls Jensen’s head down on his chest and cards his fingers through Jensen’s damp, spiky hair. “Did I tell you how glad I am that you decided to come over?”

“Not yet.” Jensen presses a kiss to the hollow of Jared’s throat. 

“Well, I am,” says Jared, kissing the top of Jensen’s head. “I really, really am.”


End file.
